How to Thaw the Freeze
by starmariofan4
Summary: Content belongs to Nintendo and Disney. Princess Daisy was born with seasonal powers that hurt her younger sister, Peach. On her 21st birthday, her powers are revealed, and freezes her kingdom. Now Peach must team up with two guys, and a snowman to save Sarasaland from an eternal winter. Sing-Along with Peach and Daisy as they sing songs from the movie Frozen. Other stories, too.
1. Icy Accident

(Frozen Parody)

"Princess Daisy you wish to hear a story about your Mushroom Kingdom counterpart. No," Merlee said, as Princess Daisy of Dinohatten walked into her home.

"Yes, because," Daisy began.

"You had nightmare that the strange, energy-like magic you have will hurt your friends," Merlee said, cutting her off, "Do not fear child I have the perfect story," and a book entitled _How to Thaw the Freeze, _flew off the shelf, and onto the desk.

The story began in Sarasaland's Castle, where a girl of four was peeking into her mother, Queen Myra's Chamber.

"Come in, Daisy, and meet your sister." Queen Myra said, as her older daughter walked into the room.

"Can we call her, Peach, Mama." Daisy asked, climbing onto her parents king- sized bed.

"Of course, but why?"

"I don't know. She just seems so peachy," Daisy answered, staring at her new redhead younger sister. Daisy began to speak of how a princess has to be what everyone expects, but the says 'We Know Better'.

DAISY:

_Hello little baby,_

_You're a princess just like me_

_You're probably thinking maybe_

_it's a pretty cool thing to but soon_

_You'll learn people expect a lot from you_

_(Baby noises)_

_But you and me_

_We Know Better_

The scene cuts a year where Princess Daisy and the now 1-year-old Princess Peach were playing around with Daisy's powers saying how great it'll when they're older.

Daisy and Peach:

_1,2,3 together_

_Clap together_

_Snap together_

_Freeze together_

_Up or down_

_Princess crown together_

_Always be together_

_You and me_

_1,2,3 together_

_Clap together_

_Snap together_

_Freeze together_

_Up or down_

_Always together_

_You and me_

Daisy:

_They say a princess is full of charm and grace_

_They say she always knows her place_

_They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes_

_They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose_

_They say she's calm, they say she's kind_

_They say she never freezes Lena's big behind_

Daisy and Peach:

_But you and me we, We Know Better_

Lena:

You brats are in so much trouble

When I tell your parents

Peach:

How come you can do that

But I can't

Daisy:

I don't know

But I wish you could

Daisy:

_They say a princess is super-duper sweet_

Peach:

_She doesn't fight_

_She doesn't sweat_

Daisy and Peach:

_And you never see her eat_

Peach:

_They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee_

Daisy:

_They say a princess wouldn't_

_Freeze her teacher's tea_

Peach:

_They say she's poised_

Daisy:

_They say she's fair_

Daisy and Peach:

_She never mentions UNDERWEAR_

Peach:

_Or long to the world out there_

Daisy and Peach:

_But you and me_

_We, have big ideas of our_

_Own on the distance someday when_

_We're grown_

Daisy:

_When I'm queen_

Peach:

_And I'm your right hand_

Daisy:

_You'll get to travel_

Daisy and Peach:

_Throughout the land_

Peach:

_I'll tell them of my sister_

_And the magic she can do_

Daisy:

_We'll take care_

_Of our people_

_And they will love_

Daisy and Peach:

_Me and you_

_No one can tell us_

_What a princess should be_

_As long as we're together_

_You and me_

"Sadly, the happiness these sisters share shall be broken," narrated Merlee.

The scene changed to a sleeping Daisy.

"Daisy. Psst Daisy," Peach said trying to wake up her older sister, "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Peach," Daisy said, half- asleep, "go back to sleep."

"I just can't," Peach said, laying on her sister, "The sky's awake, so I'm awake now we have to play."

"Then go play by yourself," Daisy responded playfully pushing her off, and went back to sleep.

Peach thought of what could get her sister out of bed, and said, "Do you wanna build a snowman," and that woke Daisy.

"Come on! Come on," Peach said, racing down with her older sister. The two girls walked into the ballroom, laughing, "Daisy, do the magics! Do the magics!"

Daisy rubbed fingers, and snowball appeared surrounded by leaves (autumn), flower (spring), and water (summer). "Ready," she asked her younger sister, who nodded.

"THIS IS AMAZING," Peach shouted, as leaves, snowflakes, drops of water, and flowers filled air.

"Watch this," Daisy said, and stuck her foot on the ground turning it into an ice rink. The two girls began to play in seasonal wonderland, and built a snowman.

"Hi, I'm Snowbob and I like warm hugs," Daisy said in a deep voice.

"I love you, Snowbob," Peach said, running over, and hugging the snowman. The girls played around with Snowbob on the magic- made ice rink, and went sledding on a small hill.

"Snow Bumps, Daisy," Peach said to her sister.

"Hang on," Daisy said to her sister, as she created snow hills.

"Catch Me," Peach called.  
"Got ya," Daisy said creating another this one bigger than the last.

"Again," Peach said.

"Peach too fast," Daisy called, but then she tripped, just as her sister leaped.

"Peach," she cried using her magic to save her, but instead it froze her. She raced to her sister, and to her horror, her red hair turned golden blonde. "Mama! Papa," Daisy cried clutching her sister, as magic turned their beautiful seasonal wonderland to a desolate wasteland. "It's okay, Peach. I got you," Daisy cried, just as their parents entered.

"Daisy, what have you done this getting out of hand," the father exclaimed seeing the ballroom.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Peach," Daisy said, her eyes filled with tears.

"She's warm and cold at the same time," their mother cried.

"I know where we have to go," the king said, He raced to the library, and searched through every book, until he found one that possessed a map. The king and queen bundled up their daughters, and headed out for the Boogly Woods.

"Please help," the king called out, "it's my daughter." Tiny, pebble-sized creatures appeared with flowers on their heads.

"It's the king," said a punie.

"Your Majesty," said the Elder Punie, "Born with powers, or cursed," he continued turning to Daisy.

"Born," the king answered, "and they're getting stronger."

He turned to Peach, and said, "You were lucky it wasn't her heart, the heart is not so easily changed the head can be….persuaded."

"Do what you must," the king said.

"I recommend we remove all magic," the Elder Punie,"Even memories of magic," he continued as he changed Peach's memories of snowflakes falling from the ceiling to the snowflakes falling outside, of swimming in lakes in their room to swimming in the Mushroom Sea, of giant flowers growing in the ballroom to flowers growing outside, from pumpkins growing in foyer to them growing in the garden. "She will be okay."

"But she won't remember I have powers," Daisy said.

"Daisy listen to me," the Elder Punie said, , "Though there is great beauty,"creating an image of Daisy in her Season Princess state surrounded by blue figures, "there is also great _Danger,_" the figures turned blood-red and attacked the Season Princess.

"No, we'll protect," the king said, hugging his older sister, "She can control it, I'm sure, but until then, we'll lock the gates, limit our staff, and keep her powers hidden from everyone, including Peach."

After that Daisy never left her canopy bed and the curtains were always shut, but still her sister wanted to play with her. Everyday, Peach would stand outside her canopy bed and ask her to build a snowman, but the answer was always the same 'Go away, Peach.' Daisy grew fearful, and scared, worrying that her powers would run wild, so her parents gave her some white gloves to hide her powers. Meanwhile Peach grew lonely and sad, and even talked to her dolls.

Baby Peach:

_Hey Daisy,_

_Do you wanna build a snowman_

_C'mon let's go and pway_

_I never see any day_

_Come out the bed_

_It's wike you go away_

_We used to be best buddies_

_But now we not_

_I wish you tell me_

_Do yo wanna build a snowman_

_Don't have to be snowman_

Young Daisy:

Leave me alone, Peach

Baby Peach:

_Otay, bye_

2-year-old Peach:

_Do ya wanna build a snowman_

_Or play with koopa shells_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talkin' to my dolls_

_Hang in there,Yosh_

_It gets a little lonely all these empty walls_

_Just watching the time go by_

_tic-tock, tic-tock, tic-tock_

Sadly. another tragic event would occur for the two sisters this time in the Mushroom Kingdom, for a few days after, Peach turned 2, Koopa attacked.

"Daisy. Peach. Hurry we must flee," the queen said to her daughters. After the girls pulled on some cloaks, they raced away.

"Peach! Daisy! Myra! This way," the king called, opening a hatch"Toadsworth," he continued turning to the royal steward, "Get my daughters, and wife on the next ship out of here."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Toadsworth replied, "Your Highnesses, this way," he said walking into the tunnel. Koopa, and his men barged into the castle, and demanded that the king tell them where the princesses, and the queen were, but he refused.  
"Um.. King Koopa, we found a door that lead underground.

"Take him prisoner, and go into that tunnel." The koopa troopas did as they were told, and chased the princesses, and queen.

"Toadsworth, take my daughters, and run," the queen ordered.

"What are you going to do your, Your Majesty," Toadsworth asked the queen.

"I'm going to stop them," she replied, gesturing for them to leave.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Toadsworth replied, "Come, Your Highnesses." When Toadsworth, and the princesses fled. Queen Myra noticed a broken roof beam, _If I knock that down it may save two daughters. _She heard the evil king of the koopas rush down, and knew what she had to. When King Koopa was close enough she caused a cave-in that prevented the king and his koopas from getting near her daughters, but at the cost of her own life. Meanwhile, the two princesses, and Toadsworth were able to hop into a Warp Pipe that led to Sarasaland. A funeral service was held for king and queen, but Daisy did not attend, because her powers went wild, so she stayed indoors. Peach, meanwhile, tried one last time to ask her sister to help her build a snowman, though it was summer.

2-year-old Peach:

Daisy,

_Please I know you're in there_

_People are asking where you were_

_They speak of courage_

_And I'm trying to I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in_

_We only have each other it's just_

_You and me_

_Now what are we gonna do_

_Do you wanna build a snowman_

A few years past, Peach and Daisy walked outside into the courtyard, and met two boys, named Mario and Luigi. The four young children became friends, and the years flew by. After one Halloween, something strange happened the usually fearless Luigi was now cowardly, and often scared. Daisy was no better, but instead of staying on her bed all the time, she moved into a different room.

"Hey," Mario called, after getting hit by a snowball.

"Sorry," Peach said, slyly.

"Gotcha," Mario replied, after he threw a snowball back at her.

"Hey, Luigi," Peach asked, turning to Mario's younger brother, "Wanna join?

"N-n-no th-th-thanks," he stammered.

"How about you, Dais-" Peach began to say, "Oh yeah she's in her room still." Peach looked up at her sister's bedroom window, and thought she saw her sister looking down at them, but when blinked, the figure was gone. Daisy sat on her windowsill, sadly looking down at her friends, and then at her gloved hand. _Of course I wanna build snowman__,_ she mouthed.

Author's Note: First of all this is a Frozen Parody meaning it does not belong to me it belongs to Disney, and characters and locations belong to Nintendo. Also the idea of Queen Myra's death came from Super Mario Bros Movie, because Daisy's Mother gave her life, so Koopa couldn't get to Daisy, and the Meteor piece, so I thought it would fit in perfectly, because the story is about love. I also want to explain why Luigi as a baby, is less cowardly than as and adult. Also I used do a deleted song from Frozen called _We Know Better _and _Do You Want to Build a Snowman. _if the words are straight they're talking during a song if it's _italic _then they're talking_._


	2. The Prophecy

The scene changed to the day of Princess Daisy's 21st birthday/ crowning ceremony.

"Alright, children," said an amazy dayzee teacher, "the princess will become our crowned princess, and we will put on a play for Her Highness."

"Which one," asked a Tokotoko child.

"The one of the prophecy." He ran over to the piano, sat down, and gestured for the children to begin. The children began to tell of a ruler with a frozen heart will cast a dark curse on all of Sarsaland, trapping the kingdom in eternal ice and snow.

"But frozen starvation is not our fate! An EXTRA special event is today the nicest, kindest, smartest, prettiest, most perfect..." said an amazy dayzee girl.

"That's enough," the teacher chimed in.

".role model this land ever seen, Princess Daisy, gets her crown," the girl continued.

"Look! There she is," a child called. All the students looked up at the castle, and their standing on the balcony was the brown-haired princess. The scene changed to Daisy by herself walking into a dressing room.

"Okay, Daisy," she began, removing her silvery- white gloves, "Just hold the book, without burning or freezing. Just conceal it, don't feel it," she grabbed a brown book, but when she grabbed it, the book froze into an ice cube, "Oh man. Just calm yourself. Control yourself."

"Hey Daisy. Are you in there," called her 18-year- old sister Princess Peach.

Daisy jumped, and quickly covered up the frozen book with a dress. "Um… yeah come in."

"Hi, Daisy," Peach said happily, "how are you."

"I'm….good," Daisy said, noticing her sister's burnt attire, "What happened to you."

"Bowser, space, Rosalina," Peach began, "Where's my pink dress, with rose buds?"

"Recovering from the last time you were captured by Bowser," Daisy replied, and shoe came flying at her, "Please don't make a mess."

"How about this," Peach said walking out in crazy looking dress.

"You're not wearing that to my crowning ceremony," Daisy said, seriously.

"Okay then," and ran back into the closet, and found another gown, "How about this," she continued, walking out in a big red gown with a pink sash. "Oh la la. My hips are there. My hips are there. Pardon my behind young man."

Daisy giggled, but returned to her serious self.

"Why didn't you tell me you had this?"

"I don't know. It was a gift," Daisy replied.

"From whom," Peach asked.

"One of the big countries," Daisy replied, grabbing a hat, and placing it on her sister's head, "Now stop fooling around, and get dressed."

"But I can barely fit through the doorway," Peach joked, running over to the closet. She came out again this time in an off-the shoulder pink gown with puffy sleeves, a mushroom- shaped necklace, and a matching belt.

"Whoa, whoa," Daisy said, noticing the shoes she was wearing, "Those shoes are mine, and they're new."

"But I wore out my shoes, by running from Bowser," Peach protested.

"Well, that's your fault," Daisy replied.

"How is that my fault," Peach asked.

"You should be able to know how to escape at this point," Daisy remarked to his sister.

"Please let me borrow your shoes," Peach said, sweetly dismissing the topic.

"Fine," Daisy giving in, and handed her sister the blue short heels, and walked over to the vanity, "By the way I got you something. Here."

"You got me a present," Peach asked, happily.

"Crowning Ceremony tradition. So please take this seriously," Daisy replied.

"You Love Me! You Truly Love," Peach exclaimed, wagging a finger in her sister's face.

"Forget it, Peach," Daisy replied putting the present away.

"Give it to me," Peach exclaimed, trying to get the present.

"Peach, get off of me!"

"Whoa! Your hands are super cold; like an Ice Flower."

"JUST STOP TOUCHING ME," Daisy yelled throwing her sister off, "I can't stand it!"

"I'm sorry, Daisy," Peach said, shocked.

"Peach," Daisy began.

"No, it's my fault," Peach apologized, interuppting, "You hate to be touched. By the way can I go outside the gate now?"

"Yes." Daisy replied. Peach was thrilled, and raced out of the dressing room. The gates opened, before her, and hundreds of toads, dayzees, snifits, and many other citizens poured in. Peach herself ran out happily, but as she ran she bumped into a horse that knocked her into a boat.

Author's Note: First of all, I'm sorry to any Peach fans, but the reason for that comment was to get Daisy personality across. DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE. Peach takes over as Princess Anna. Daisy takes over as Queen Elsa. Any guesses of whom will be Hans?


	3. Daisy's Crowning Ceremony

"Hey," Peach exclaimed, as the horse kept the boat from falling, that is until she saw the handsome rider, "Hey," she repeated, but sweetly this time.

"I'm so sorry," said the blue-haired boy on the horse, "Are you hurt?"

"N-no," Peach replied in a daze, "I'm fine. I'm great actually."

"Thank goodness," the rider said, climbing off the horse, and into the boat, "Oh, uh Prince Haru of the Northern Worlds," the rider continued bowing.

"Oh, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom," Peach replied, making a little curtsey.

"Princess," Haru repeated, dropped on one knee, and said, "My Lady," and the horse did the same, the boat lost balance, and Peach landed on top of Haru.

"Oh boy," Haru said. The horse adjusted balance, but then Haru fell on top of Peach.

"Oh, hi," Peach said, awkwardly. "This awkward, not your awkward. I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?

Peach and Haru stood up, "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom with my horse," Haru apologized, "and every moment after."

"Oh, no it's fine," Peach responded, "but if you hit my sister, Daisy, eesh. But, luckily it's just me."

"Just you," Haru repeated, staring at the peachie princess.

Suddenly, the bells rang, "The bells, the crowning ceremony," Peach remembered. "I need to go. I have to go," she continued, walking away, "Bye." Haru watched as the beautiful princess leave.

The choir sang, as the rose- colored crown was placed on the nervous princess's head. The toad bishop brought out the _Book of Responsibilities_ (yes, that's what it's called).

Daisy reached out to touch the book to pledge responsibility, but the bishop noticed she was still wearing her white gloves, "Your Highness, the gloves."

She paused as she stared at her wrist length gloves that she never took off, as they kept her powers under control. Hesitantly, she removed the gloves, and placed her hands on the book.

"As she accepts the duties of," the bishop began, while Daisy could feel pirahna plants begin to seep through the floorboards until finally, "Princess Daisy of Sarasaland," and she shoved on her gloves, and the plants died.

"Princess Daisy of Sarasaland," the crowd cheered back. The scene changed to Princess Daisy birthday party.

"Princess Daisy of Sarasaland," a tokoktoko steward called, and Daisy walked to the platform, "Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom," and Peach came running up to the platform.

"Hi," Daisy said to sister.

"H-hi me," Peach stuttered, and Daisy nodded. "Okay. Hi."

"You look beautiful," Daisy complimented her sister.

"Thank you," Peach said happily. "You look beautifuller. I mean you don't look fuller. Just m-more beautiful."

"Thank you," Daisy replied. "So this a party," she continued, turning to the party.

"It's warmer than I thought," Peach responded, "and no Bowser or his bratty kids."

"What's that amazing smell," Daisy said, smiling.

She and her sister smelled the sweet smelling air, "Choclate," they said at same time, laughing.

Peach was about to tell her sister something, but was interrupted by the steward. "Your Highnesses. The Count of Whackingtown," the steward said to the princesses

"Whackaton," snapped the Count to the steward, "Count of Whackaton, Your Highness," he said politely to the royal sisters. "As you closest partner in trade, it's only fitting I give you your first dance as _crowned _princess," he continued, then danced strangely, bowed revealing his comb- over.

Daisy and Peach giggled, but Daisy became and serious, and politely said, "Thank you; only I don't dance," noticing his disappointment, offered, "but my sister does."

"Lucky you," the count said, pulling the young princess away.

"Sorry," Daisy whispered.

"I have the grace of the peacock," the Count said jumping around, and stepping on Peach's foot, "with the face of a Kong."

"Right," Peach said unsurely.

"It's so nice to have the gates open. Why did they close them in the first place. Do you know," the Count said, suspicously.

"No," Peach cried.

"No," the Count repeated, then dipped the poor princess, "They don't call me the 'big dipper' for nothing." Peach noticed her older sister, giggling, and playfully smirked at her.

Peach came limping back up to her sister. "Well, he was spritely," Daisy remarked.

"Especially, for a guy in heels," Peach replied.

"Are you okay," Daisy asked, still giggling.

"I've..._never_ been better," she said, happily, "This is so nice. I wish could be like this all the time."

"Me, too," Daisy said smiling, but remembered her magic. "But it can't."

"Why not. I mean-"

"It just can't," Daisy cried, then sighed,

"Excuse me," Peach said, walking away. Peach was sad that her sister was always shutting her out that she didn't notice that someone had been stepping on her gown, an she tripped.

"Glad, I caught you," Haru said, grabbing Peach's hand.

"Haru," Peach said, then Haru pulled her up, and waltzed with the princess. Peach and Haru left the party.

"The whole thing," Peach instructed as Haru stuck a shroom cake in his mouth. "So wait you have how many brothers?"

"12 older brothers. Two of them pretended I was invisble for 3 years."

"That's horrible," Peach exclaimed.

"That's what brothers do," Haru responded.

"And sisters. Daisy and I were really close when we were little, but one day she just shut me, and I never knew why."

"I would never shut you out," Haru said, taking Peach's hands in his.

"Can I just say something crazy," Peach asked.

"I love crazy," Haru replied.

Peach:

_All my life has been _

_A series of doors in my face but_

_Suddenly I bumped into you_

Haru:

I was thinking the same thing

Cause like _my whole life I've been_

_Searching for my own place_

_And maybe it's the party talking_

_Or the chocolate shrooms_

Peach:

_But with you_

Haru:

_But with you_

Peach:

_I see your face_

Haru:

_I found my place_

Peach and Haru:

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

_Love is an Open Door!_

_Love is an Open Door!_

_Love is an Open Door!_

Peach:

_With you_

Haru:

_With you_

Peach:

_With you_

Haru:

_With you_

Peach and Haru:

_Love is an Open Door_

Haru:

_I mean it's crazy_

Peach:

What?

Haru:

_We finish each other's-_

Peach:

Mushrooms

Haru:

That's what I was gonna say!

Peach:

_I've never met _

Peach and Haru:

_Who thinks so much like me_

Jinx!

Jinx Again!

_Our mental synchronization _

_Can have but one explanation_

Haru:

_You_

Peach:

_And I_

Haru:

_Were_

Peach:

_Just_

Peach and Haru:

_Meant to be_

Peach:

_Say goodbye_

Haru:

_Say goodbye_

Peach and Haru:

_To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it _

_Anymore_

_Love is an Open Door_

_Love is an Open Door_

_Life can be so much more_

Peach:

_With you_

Haru:

_With you_

Peach:

_With you_

Haru:

_With you_

Peach and Haru:

_Love is an open door_

Haru:

Can say something crazy?

Will you marry me?

Peach:

Can I say something crazier?

YES!

The scene changed back to the party, where Peach and Haru were trying to find Daisy.

"There she is. Daisy," Peach cried when they found Daisy, "I mean… Your Highness, may I present Prince Haru of the Northern Worlds."

"Your Highness."

"We came for your blessing," Peach began, and Haru chimed in. "Our marriage!"

"Marriage," Daisy asked , bewildered, "Sorry, I'm confused."

"So are we. Of course we'll have ice shrooms, and roasted veggies. We will live in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"The Mushroom Kingdom," Daisy asked. "Slow down, Peach. I never gave my blessing."

"Okay, can we have it." Peach asked giddily.

"Peach can I talk to you. Alone," Daisy asked.

"No," Peach answered. "What you have to say. Say to both of us."

"Fine," Daisy replied, defintely. "You can't marry a man, you just met."

"You can if it's true love," Peach replied growing, angry with her sister.

"What do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know how to do is shut people out. And beside you're not my mom or dad," she cried.

Daisy grew hurt at her sister, and said strongly, "I may not be your mother, but I am your elder sister, and only want what's best for you."

"Oh, so shutting me out is 'what's best for me'," Peach said, sarcastically.

"You asked me for my blessing, but my answer is NO. Now if you'll excuse me," she said deeply saddened, and hurt.

"Your Highness, if I may," Haru began.

"No, you may not," she told him and turned to a guard. "The party's over. Close the gates."

"No, Daisy, no," Peach cried running over, and grabbing Daisy's glove.

"Give Me My Glove," Daisy cried reaching for her glove, but Peach yanked it away.

"Please, Daisy," Peach begged, "I can't live like this anymore."

"Then leave," Daisy whispered in a hurt voice.

"What Did I Ever Do To You," Peach yelled.

"Enough, Peach," Daisy said, trying to control her temper.

"No. Why Do You Shut Me Out?! Why Do You Shut The World Out?! WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF," Peach yelled at the top of her lungs.

"SAID ENOUGH," Daisy screamed, as her powers went wild, and shot out from her ungloved hand icy spikes, pirhana plants that snapped at the guests, and thick briars.

"Sorcery," the Count whispered, "I knew something devious was going on here," and Daisy raced out of there, with the Count, his two super koopa troopa guards, Peach, and Haru on her tail. Daisy ran out into the courtyard, where hundreds of citizens stood, and ran through the crowd. Daisy was so scared, of hurting anyone in the audience that she backed into the fountain, but froze it in the process.

The people cowered in fear, has Peach, Haru, the Count, and his thugs.

"Capture her! Grab that EVIL SORCERESS," the Count screamed.

"Please, just stay away! Just stay away," Daisy called back to everyone, as a shot ice blasted right toward Peach and the others.

"MONSTER! MONSTER," the Count screamed at the innocent princess, and Daisy ran.

Peach and Haru chased Daisy, who ran to the part of the Muda Kingdom. "Daisy! Stop," Peach called. Daisy walked onto the water and it turned to ice, and she saw her escape. Daisy raced across the salty sea to one of the surrounding islands; meanwhile, Peach and Haru notice the sea freezing, and the ice crawled all over the land from there to Birabuto.

Peach and Haru walked back into the palace courtyard. "Snow," a female toad said, as tiny white snowflakes fell, even though it was May.

"Are you okay," Haru asked Peach.

"No," Peach answered.

"Did you know?"

"No."

"It's snowing! It's snowing," the Count cried at the sudden change of weather. "THE PRINCESS HAS _CURSED_ THIS LAND! She must be stopped," and then spoke to a koopa, "You have to go after her," then Peach and Haru walked up to him, "Do you have sorcery in you? Are you MONSTER, too?!"

"No, I'm completely normal," Peach responded.

"That's right." Haru added, but Peach looked up at him. "In the best possible way."

"And my sister is not monster," Peach said defending her sister.

"She nearly killed me," the Count shot back.

"You slipped on ice," Haru said.

"She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this. She was scared," Peach continued, "I will set a reward of a 100 gold coins for any news of Princess Daisy. Spread the Order, please," she ordered.

Author's Note: Prince Haru from Anime Super Mario Bros Movie who married Princess Peach in the end, is Prince Hans in this. Stay tuned for the next chapter because a lot of work will be put in Daisy's version of _Let It Go._


	4. Into the Wilderness

"Um, Merlee,"" Dinohatten Daisy asked,"How is this suppose to make me feel, better?"

"Be quiet and you'll find out." The scene changed to Daisy climbing a huge mountain surrounded by smaller mountains.

Daisy:

_Snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of loneliness_

_Looks like I'm it's queen_

_Wind is howling like _

_This swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_The Overthere knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in _

_Don't them see _

_Be the good girl_

_You alway have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know _

_Well now they know_

Daisy ripped off her other silvery-white glove

_Let it Grow, Let it Show_

And then created beautiful snowflakes

_Can't fight it back anymore_

Then created a toad-shaped snowman

_Let it Grow, Let it Show_

Daisy then created thousands of beautiful snowflakes, and petals

_Turn my back_

_And slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let this battle go on_

_The seasons never go to me anyway_

And she took of her sleeveless overcoat

_It's weird how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

She said summoning her magic and created a frost and vine covered staircase

_No right_

_No wrong_

_No rules for me _

_I'm Free_

She stepped on a stair and it turned to flawless ice stair tied around with vines, roses, and daisies.

_Let it Grow, Let it Show_

_I am one with the earth and sky_

_Let it Grow, Let it Show_

_You'll never see me cry_

She made it to the top of the shaft

_Here I'll stand_

_Here I'll stay_

She stuck her foot in the ground creating an ice daisy in ground

_Let this battle rage on_

Daisy began to raise her arm, and a beautiful ice palace rose from the ground surrounded by ice flowers and fire flowers

_My power flurries through the air and in the ground_

As the amazing palace took form

_My soul is spiraling in golden rays all around_

The roof finished with an amazing chandelier high above

_And one thought crystallizes like a sunny blast _

_I'm never going back_

She ripped off her golden sash

_The past is in the past_

And threw it away

_Let it Grow, Let it Show_

She took out her flower- shaped bun

_Let it Grow, Let it Show_

And her seasonal magic, made a beautiful Season Princess dress,

turned the rose- colored crown to bronze, and a long petaled cape

_And I'll rise like a summer's dawn_

_Let it Grow, Let it Show_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I'll stand, in the light of a new day_

_Let the battle rage on_

_The seasons never got me anyway_

Three days past, and the storm grew worse and worse, and still no news of Daisy. On the fourth day, a snowmobile showed as Peach was walking by, and she was covered, "Cold-cold-cold-cold," Peach said shivering.

"Ooops, sorry," the driver said, getting out of the mobile, as the passenger, who had been riding in the sidecar, checked the engine. "So yeah, um... me and my brother have news on Daisy," the driver.

"You have news on my sister," Peach said wiping the snow from her blue cape. "Wait," she continued recognizing his voice, "Mario?"

"Yes, it's me," he said removing, his winter half mask, "and that's Luigi," he said pointing to the passenger in green.

"Okay," Peach said, "but what news of Daisy?"

"Luigi and I were looking for an unfrozen Warp Pipe to get home to the Mushroom Kingdom to help our dad's plumbing business, when we saw an orangish palace on Mount Eternal. We think it's where Daisy is hiding."

"Great. Now we can find."

"Umm..._WE_," Mario said, knowing how many times she needed to be saved from Bowser.

"Yes, we. This my mess, and my sister," Peach said, firmly.

"Yeah. No thanks, we can handle it."

"How about this. I'm the only one who knows how to stop this winter," Peach replied, putting her foot down.

"Fine."

"Before I forget I need to tell the people whose in charge," Peach said, running to the courtyard, where the people were gathered. "I am off to find Princess Daisy," Peach said in a dignified voice, "but until then I leave Prince Haru in charge."

"Who's Prince Haru, Your Highness," a confused goombo asked.

"The Prince of the Northern Worlds," Peach replied. "Well, bye,"" and she ran back to where Mario and Luigi were. "Okay. Let's go."

"Okie dokie. Just get in the other sidecar."

"Okay," Peach said, and they set off to find Daisy.

"What made Daisy go ice crazy," Mario asked.

"It's all my fault. You see I got engage, but she freaked out because I just met the guy. You know that day."

"You mean to tell me that you got engaged _that_ day," Mario cried.

"Yes. Let me finish. The thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I thought maybe she has a thing a dirt."

"She gardened all the time," Luigi interrupted.

"_You_ mean to tell me you are going to marry a man you just met," Mario repeated.

"Yeah, so what," Peach replied.

"What do you know about him," Mario asked.

"He likes mushroom," she replied dreamily.

"Last name?"

"Of the Northren Worlds," Peach replied.

"Eye color," Mario asked.

"Dreamy," Peach responded, happily.

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you even eaten with him yet," Mario asked. "What if you hate the way he eats, or picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose," Peach said disgusted. "He is a prince."

"All men do it."

"That's disgusting," Peach responded, "but it doesn't matter. It's true love."

"It doesn't sound like true love," Mario said.

"What are you some kind of love expert," Peach asked.

"No. But my friends are," Mario said.

"You have friends that are love expert," Peach said, sarcastically. "I don't believe you."

"Be quiet," Mario said, when he heard the rustle of the trees.

"No, I want meet these friends," Peach remarked.

"No, I mean it," Mario said covering her mouth.

"What is it," Luigi asked.

"Chains Chomps," Mario told him, accelerating the snowmobile until they came to the gorge.

Mario and Luigi grabbed a fire flower, and shot fire ball, and Peach reached over to grab an item, but Mario pushed her away.

"I wanna help," Peach cried

"No way," Mario said, firing a fireball at near by."I don't trust your judgement."

"Excuuuuuuuuse me," Peach asked.

"Who Marries a man she just met," Mario said, using a fireballs. _CHOMP!_ A chain chomp said snapping at Luigi's metal boot.

"It's TRUE LOVE," Peach cried, whacking a nearby chain chomp with a frying pan.

"Whoa," Mario said, before chain chomp dragged Mario, down to the ground.

"BRO," Luigi called, firing a fireball at the surrounding chain chomps. Peach then grabbed a fire flower, and shot a fireball at the one holding Mario with his teeth.

"You nearly hit me," Mario said, as his brother and Peach lifted him back into the middle snowmobile.

"But we didn't," Peach said, as our heroes saw a huge chasm.

"Does this thing jump," Peach asked.

"No, but the side cars do," Mario exclaimed, and he cut the side cars from the snow mobiles. The snow mobiles got across, but Mario had to jump out of the snowmobile at the midway point, and the snowmobile burst into flames when it the ground, but Mario was able to grab the other cliff. "I just paid it off," he whined. Soon, he began to lose his grip. "No! No!" Suddenly a plunger attached to a rope flew out, and Mario grabbed it.

"PULL LUIGI! PULL," Peach shouted, as she and Luigi pulled Mario up.

"Woah," Peach said, looking down at the chasm, and the fiery scraps of metal that was there snowmobile. "I'll pay for it, and everything in it. And I understand if you guys don't want to help me any more," and she walked away.

"Of course, I don't want to help her anymore," Mario said sitting up, "and now what will tell Dad when get to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"But she'll die on her own," Luigi said, disappointed, while Peach was looking for to Mount Eternal.

Mario stared at his younger brother's puppy eyes, and gave in, "Sometimes I really don't like you."

"Is it this way," Peach said, confused.

"Hold up," Mario called. "We're coming!"

"You Are," Peach cried, excitedly, then calmed her voice, "I mean sure you could tag along," and they all set off to find Princess Daisy. On their way, they noticed the main kingdom of Sarasaland, and all the surrounding islands were completely covered in ice, snow, and thick briars.

"Sarasaland," Peach cried holding back her tears.

"It's completely frozen," Mario finished, sadly.

"It's okay. Daisy will just thaw," Peach said, unsure.

"Will she," Mario asked.

"Of course, she will," Luigi said.

Mario looked over at his brother, and lowered his voice to whisper, and said, "You only say that because crush on her."

"WOAH! WOAH," Dinohatten Daisy said.

"What," Merlee said.

"What's wrong with Mario so far. I mean first he doubted Peach on love. Next, doubted my counterpart on thawing her own kingdom. Now he's kinda making fun of his own brother. What happened to the heroic kid I saw in the _Origins _story?"

"It's been kinda tough for him. After the beginning of the eternal winter he can't get back to his parents, and almost dying might have some impact on him."

"Oh," Dinohatten Daisy said.

"May the story continue," Merlee asked, patiently.

"Yes ma'am."

"So this way to Mount Eternal," Peach said pointing straight ahead.

"More like this way," Mario said, lifting her arm. Mario, Luigi, and Peach continued on into a beautiful winter wonderland, where the blossoms froze into ice that jingled when they swayed.

"I never knew winter could be so….wonderful," Peach said staring in awe.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful..," a voice said. Mario and Peach looked over at Luigi, thinking he was the one who talked, but he shook his head. The voice continued, "...but so white. How about some color. I'm thinking some crimson, or yellow…" Peach, Mario, and Luigi moved some vines, but were surprised to find no one, "yellow in snow. EWWW! No go." Mario, Luigi looked down at a toad-shaped snowman with a vine- made vest, "Am I right," he continued.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!," Peach screamed, kicking the snowman's head.

"Hello," said the snowman's head.

"You're creepy," Mario said, throwing the head to Peach.

"I don't want it," she cried, tossing it back to Mario

"I think we got off on the wrong foot here," the snowman said, as his head was tossed back to Peach.

"EW! EW," Peach cried, "To the body," she said throwing his head onto the body.

"That's better," the snowman said, "but why are you all hanging off the earth like an albatoss," he continued, because head was upside down.

"Hold on," Peach said, walking over.

She turned the head right side up. "Thank you! Now I'm perfect," the snowman said.

"Well….almost," Peach said, noticing the snowman doesn't have a carrot nose, and grabbed a carrot from supplies snack. She stuck it in the snowman's head, but went into hard. "OOPS! Sorry are you okay," Peach cried.

"Are you kidding me," the snowman said. "I am AMAZING. It's like little bity unicorn." Peach then pushed forward the carrot forward, "I love it even more," the snowman continued. Well let's start this thing over. Hi everybody! I'm Snowbob, and I like warm hugs.  
"Snowbob," Peach asked, then remembered. "That's right! Snowbob."

"And you are," Snowbob asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm Peach."

"And who's the guy in green," Snowbob asked.

"I'm-a Luigi," Luigi replied.

"And I'm Mario," Mario said.

"Nice to meet you," Snowbob.

"Wait! Did Daisy build you," Peach asked.

"Yeah! Why," Snowbob answered.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah! Why?"  
"Can you take us to her?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"I'll tell you why," Mario said. "We need Daisy to bring back Spring."

"Springtime," Snowbob asked.

Peach nodded.

"Oh I don't know why, but I always loved the idea of Springtime, sun, and everything hot."

"Really? I guess you don't have much experience with heat," Mario asked.

Snowbob:

Nope, but sometimes

I like to close my eyes and

Imagine what it be like when

Springtime comes.

_Bees will buzz _

_Kids will blow dandelion fuzz_

_And I'll be doing whatever_

_Snow does in Springtime_

_I'll be playing and running in _

_Springtime_

_I'll finally see a Spring breeze_

_Blow away a winter's storm_

_And find out what happens to _

_Solid water when it gets warm_

_And I can't wait to see_

_What my buddies all think of me_

_In Springtime_

_Da Do Da Do_

_Abah Abah Abah Abah Bahboo_

_Hot the cold _

_They're both so intense_

_Put them together it just makes sense_

_Rrr rat tat ta dah dah do_

_Winter's a good time to say in _

_And cuddle_

_But put me in Springtime_

_And I'll be a_

Notices a puddle

_HAPPY SNOWMAN!_

_When life gets rough_

_I like to hold onto my dream_

_Of relaxing in the Spring sun_

_Just lettin' off steam_

_Oh the sky will be blue_

_And you guys'll be there too_

_When I finally do what frozen things do_

_In Springtime_

Mario:

I'm gonna tell him

Peach:

Don't you dare!

Snowbob:

_IN SPRINGTIME!_

"Come on guys," Snowbob said, directing the three heroes. "Let's go bring back Springtime!"

"I'm coming," Peach cried, following Snowbob.

"Somebody's got to tell him," Mario said, hesitant to follow.

The scene faded to the frozen wasteland of Sarasaland where two goombos were arguing about firewood, and everyone was half frozen. "Cloaks," Haru called. "Cloak! Anyone need a cloak!"

"Sarasaland is indebted to you, Your Highness," an elder toad said.

"Pass these out," Haru said, turning to a guard.

Suddenly, the Duke of Whackaington came bounding over to the prince.

"Prince Haru," shouted the Count, "are we just expected to sit here, and freeze while you give away Sarasaland's tradable goods!"

"Princess Peach gave," Prince Haru said.

"That's another thing has it ever dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked SORCERESS!"

"The princess left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Sarasaland from _Treason!_"

"Treason," the Count repeated, cowardly.

Suddenly an albatoss came flying over to Haru and said "Princess Peach is in trouble."

"How do you know?"

"I saw some debris at the bottom of chasm."

"Oh. Well! I need volunteers to help me find Princess Peach."

"I volunteer," shouted a guard.

"I volunteer two men my lord," the count called over, and whispered to koopa guards, "and if you are to encounter the princess, you are to put an end to this winter permanently. Do you understand?"


	5. The Ice Palace

Meanwhile in the mountains, Mario, Luigi, Snowbob, and Peach walked traveled through the seemingly endless array of spikes.

"So... Exactly, how are you going to stop this winter," Mario asked.

"Oh, I am gonna talk my sister," Peach replied.

"That's your plan you just talking to your sister."

"Yeah."

Mario almost got his nose pierced by one of the spikes. "So you're not afraid of her at all."

"It's not like she would hurt me or anything," Peach replied.

"Yeah, I bet she's the nicest, gentlest person ever," Snowbob said, walking into the spike. "Oh, look at that, I've been impaled."

They continued onward to Mount Eternal, and noticed they'd never get to the top of it without a leaf of super cape.

"It's to steep; and I only have one leaf," Mario said, digging into his tool belt's pocket until Luigi tapped on his shoulder, to see what Peach was doing. "What are ya doin'?"

"I'm going to see...my sister," Peach cried, trying to climb the great mountain.

"You're going to kill yourself," Mario replied.

"You're distracting me," Peach complained.

"How do you know Daisy even wants to see you? You know most people who disappear, wants to be alone."

"I'm just tuning you out now," Peach said still trying to climb, even though only a few feet off the ground. "I think it's thinner up here."

Mario looked into his tool belt to help Peach, until Snowbob said, "Ummm... Mario. Luigi. I don't know if this is going to help, but I found a staircase leading exactly where you want to go."

"Thank goodness! Catch," Peach called down, and was caught by Mario. "Oh thank you! That was a crazy trust excersise."

Snowbob had led them to a magnificent ice palace entwined in light green vines, surrounded by thousands of fire and ice flowers, huge columns, and a long glass-like staircase.

"Whoa. Now that's a castle," Mario said, staring in disbelief at the magnificent palace, "I think I'm gonna cry."

"Go ahead. I won't judge," Peach said, walking over to the staircase. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Snowbob headed up the flawless staircase. Peach was hesitant to knock on the huge door, because of her past.

"Knock. Knock. Just knock," Snowbob said, encouraging him.

Eventually, Peach knocked on the thick door with Daisy's symbol, and it opened. "HA! It opened! There's a first," Peach cried, "Oh yeah you should stay here, the last time she saw anyone she froze everything."

"Bye Mario! Bye Luigi," Snowbob said, starting to walk into the season palace.

"You, too Snowbob," Peach said, grabbing Snowbob twig arm.

"Me," Snowbob said, sadly.

"Just give us a minute," Peach replied, and walked into the beautiful ice castle.

Peach was amazed at the interior of the grand palace. "Daisy, it's me Peach!"

"Peach," Daisy said appearing in a beautiful gold and yellow gown.

"Woah! Daisy! You look different," Peach said, when she saw her sister's new design. "It's a good different. And this place it's incredible."

"Thank you," Daisy replied. "I never knew what I was capable of."

"Daisy look if I would've known," Peach said, beginning to walk up the icy steps.

"No, its fine," Daisy replied, frightened of hurting her sister once more. "But you should probably go."

"I just got here," Peach replied.

"YOU belong down in the kingdoms."

"So do you," Peach tried.

"No Peach. I belong here. Alone," Daisy said, trying to sound happy. "Where I can be who am...without hurting anybody."

"Yeah...About that-"

"SIXTY," Snowbob called and came running inside. "Hi! I'm Snowbob and I look warm hugs!"

"Snowbob," Daisy said, remembering.

"You built me. Remember that," Snowbob replied, meeky.

"And you're alive," Daisy questioned.

"Ummm...I think so," he answered.

"He's just like the one we built as kids. We were so close; we could be like that again."

Daisy smiled to herself, but the memory of Peach's near death caused her to act cold to her again. "No, Peach; we can't. Goodbye."

"Daisy wait!"

Peach:

_I came all this way today _

_To give us a fresh start _

_But now you're all like wow _

_And warm in your heart._

Daisy:

_Well this is who I am_

_Welcome to the real me_

_You have no idea how great it feels to be free_

Peach:

_We've been falling out way too_

_So let's forget who's right_

Daisy:

_And forget who's wrong_

Peach and Daisy:

_Okay!_

Daisy:

_Why don't you stay_

_There's room for family in my court_

Peach and Daisy:

_Cause life's too short_

Peach:

_To always shut out_

_An unloved by the sister I longed_

_To know_

Peach and Daisy:

_Life's too short_

Daisy:

_To never let you see who I am_

_The true queen of the ice and sun_

Peach:

_Woohohoo_

Peach and Daisy:

_I never understood, but now I do_

_Life's too short, to miss out on a sister like you_

Peach:

So you'll come back then.

Daisy:

Back?

Peach:

To thaw Muda it's frozen over. No one can get in or out.

Daisy:

Oh

Peach:

Soooooo

Daisy:

I don't believe you

Peach:

I just assumed….

Daisy:

_That'll I shove on the gloves _

_That's how your story ends_

Peach:

_It does! _

_It'll be just like it was _

_Except we'll be best friends_

Daisy:

_So that's in plan_

_To Force me back in a cage_

Peach:

_Whoa! Whoa! _

_Don't get upset let's get back on the same page_

Daisy:

_Gee! Thanks for coming up_

_To see the place _

_And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!_

_Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report_

_Bye- Bye_

Peach:

Wait!

Daisy:

_Cause life's too short_

Peach:

_THERE IT IS! _

_The door you'd love to slam in my face!_

_You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place_

_Kick me out if you want but I'm the only one who is _

_Not one hundred percent the prophecy's you!_

Daisy:

_You can think whatever you want _

_Because I don't care _

_You're a fool, who married a stranger_

Peach:

_That is so unfair!_

Peach and Daisy:

_I swear I'm through with taking _

_With your unshaking sisterly support_

_HAH! LIFE'S TOO SHORT!_

Peach:

_To let you treat the people_

_Down there just as coldly as you always treated me!_

Daisy:

LA! LAAAA! LAA

Peach and Daisy:

_LIFE'S TOO SHORT!_

Daisy:

_To listen to a reckless FOOL!_

Peach:

_You don't know _

Daisy:

_You have no idea_

Peach and Daisy:

_What I've been through!_

_Because of YOU_

_Life's too short to waste another minute_

_Life's too short to even have you in it _

_LIFE'S TOO SHORT_

Peach:

I've been so wrong about you

Daisy:

ME! You've been so wrong about EVERYTHING

Peach:

MAYBE YOU ARE THE PROPHECY!

Daisy:

I AM NOT THE PROPHECY!

Daisy's ice powers were unleashed by accident and struck her sister right in the heart. Hear anger soon turned to grief as she watched in horror as Peach fell to the ground.

"PEACH," Mario shouted, as he, Luigi, and Snowbob came racing to her side.

"What is Mario and Luigi doing here?! You know doesn't matter, you just have to go," Daisy said.

"No, Daisy we can figure this thing out," Peach cried after her anger depleted.

"HOW?! What power do you have to stop this winter?! To stop ME," Daisy cried, as the orangish ice walls began to turn black all around.

"Peach, Mario I think we need to go," Luigi said, noticing the changes.

"I'm not leaving without you, Daisy," Peach cried.

"Yes, you are," she replied, using her magic to summon a giant Koopa shaped snowman.

"HEY! PUT US DOWN," Peach cried, as the snowman (named Snowenstien) held them to throw them out.

"Go Away," Snowstein cried throwing Mario, Luigi, and Peach.

"Watch out," Snowbob cried, as Snowstein threw him.

"It's not nice to throw people," Peach screamed, making a snowball.

"Whoa! Feisty pants, just let the snowman be," Mario said holding Peach back.

"I'm calm," Peach announced.

"Good," he said, letting her go; only for her to throw the snowball causing the snowman to become angry. "See now you made him angry."

"I'll distract him! You guys go," Snowbob said, as Mario, Peach, and Luigi scrambled from the snow monster, only for his bottom half to run away as well. "This makes it difficult."

The monster chased after some of our protagonists, until Peach knocked him out for awhile.

"I GOT HIM," Peach cried.

The protagonists came to giant cliff, and decided to use Mario's last leaf.

"You guys hold onto the rope and lift you down."

"What if we fall," Peach asked, tying it around her waist.

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder it'll be like landing on a pillow," Mario answered, searching for the leaf.

"I seriously doubt that," Luigi whispered.

They heard the snow monster's roar and the rustle of the trees.

"Okay on 3," Mario said, crushing the leaf.

"I'm ready," Peach replied. "I was born ready!"

"2. Calm down," Mario insisted.

"1," Peach shouted as Snowstein came closer, jumped off the cliff, and pulled the brother's with her.

"That happened," Mario said, surviving.

"Man, I'm out of shape," Snowbob said coming out. "Mario! Luigi! Peach! We totally lost Snowstein back there," he continued only for him to appear. "Oh we were just talking about you. All good things, all good things." Snowstein began walking past him, "NO," Snowbob screamed to be kicked off.

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, and Peach were still climbing down. "SNOWBOB," Peach cried.

"HANG IN THERE, GUYS," Snowbob cried.

Snowstein grabbed the rope, which made Mario to hit his head on the steep cliff, which took away is powers to fly.

"DON'T COME BACK," Snowstein screamed.

"We won't," Peach replied, and grabbed an icicle and cut the rope.

_AAHHHH!_ They screamed falling to the ground.

"You were right just like a pillow," Peach said, then noticed Snowbob freaking out, "Snowbob."

"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS," Snowbob shrieked.

"Those are my legs," Mario said rising from the snow.

"Oh. Do me a favor and grab my butt," Snowbob replied, seeing his bottom running past. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Peach tried to lift herself out of the ground, and Mario helped her out.

"Thank you. How's your head?"

"I'm fine. I've got a thick skull."

"I don't have a skull," Snowbob said. "Or bones."

"Your welcome. Umm….What now?"

"What now," Peach asked, then freaked out. "What Now?! She kicked me out! I Can't Go back to Sarasaland with the weather like this! Then There's Your Dad's Plumbing Business!"

"Hey! Don't worry about my dad's ice business. WORRY ABOUT YOUR HAIR!"

"I fell off a cliff. You should see your hair," Peach replied angrily.

"NO! Your Hair is turning _white_," Mario cried.

"Wait, what," Peach said, bewildered, until she saw her golden blonde hair turn snow white.

"It's because she struck you wasn't it," Mario figured.

"Does it look bad," Peach asked.

Mario hesitated, until, "No."

"You hesitated," Snowbob said.

"No...I...didn't," he stammered. "You need help. Let's go see my friends."

"The love experts," Peach asked.

"Yep."

"I like to consider myself a love expert," Snowbob said.

Meanwhile, in the ice palace, Daisy's emotions reacted as she tried her childhood saying. "Conceal, don't feel. Get it together! Control!" All the while the vines thickened to briars, the ice turned blood red and covered in spikes; to match the monster Daisy thought she was becoming inside.

Author's Note: Hey it's Starmariofan4, and no I did not cancel this fanfiction it was only on hold, because I didn't know which song I should use, but eventually chose the original, because it fits their situation and personality. Also should I add a Super Mario version of 'Fixer Upper' or just keep it on Peach's freezing process? :) for yes or :3 for no.


End file.
